


Come Apart

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Porn, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Creepy Kylo Ren, Crying, Crying During Sex, Crying Poe Dameron, Dacryphilia, M/M, Men Crying, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slightly - Freeform, or my loose interpretation of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A fight becomes a lot more.





	Come Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Prompt: Dacryphilia (Crying)
> 
> Author’s Notes: Holy shit, I am so late with that. Sorry about that; real life got in the way.

It had started as an argument. Of course it did. An argument about everything Kylo had done, and Poe had shouted so much that he’d honestly started breaking down. 

He sounded awful, no doubt. The tears wouldn’t stop coming, and Poe knew he wasn’t standing there as Resistance Leader, but just as a man with a broken heart still beating.

Kylo’s gloved thumb wiped away a tear that had fallen, swiped it across Poe’s lower lip, allowing him to taste salt and leather. Poe moaned despite himself. His shaft ached in his pants, tenting against the crotch of them.

“You like this, don’t you?” Kylo said softly. “The taste.” A beat. “You’re beautiful. Not many people have told you that, have they?”

Poe couldn’t say he’d never been told he was beautiful. Others had expressed admiration for his physical features — curly black hair and smooth golden skin and brown eyes, his deceptively delicate body that still had bits of softness clinging to it. There was something about Kylo’s sheer look that reminded him of when he was Ben Solo, and thought that he was perfect, almost god-like. Almost angelic.

Even gods and angels could cry.

Right now, Poe didn’t know why this was stirring up feelings that he couldn’t quite repress. Maybe it was Kylo’s touch. Just being touched by this man…

Kylo looked at him. “You want this?”

Poe nodded. Now that the tears were coming, they weren’t stopping. Kylo had this look on his face, meanwhile, mingling wonder and fascination with worry — and his eyes were dilated, almost black. He looked like he was about to fall to his knees and worship Poe.

“I hurt you,” he murmured. He placed a kiss to Poe’s cheek, almost innocent. Almost, at least for such a monster. “I’m sorry.”

Poe spoke, more quietly. “Thank you.”

Kylo kissed his cheek again, before moving down to his neck. He thought that he could hear Kylo murmuring about how perfect that neck was, and even being worshipped and desired like this made Poe swallow, his throat feel thick. Kylo licked and sucked on his collarbone, and Poe moaned, arching his neck. Stars, but his shaft was killing him.

“Ben,” he murmured. “Ben, please…”

Kylo nipped at his neck before raising his head. Curious, almost puppy-like, much to Poe’s fascination. “What is it?”

Poe spoke. “I need…”

Kylo’s hand trailed down his belly, cupping his growing erection in his hand. Poe groaned aloud.

“Louder,” Kylo murmured, and Poe practically keened. He was so sensitive, and he needed Kylo’s hand or mouth on him. “If I used my mouth, would it work?”

Of course Kylo would say that. Poe had heard cruder in the New Republic Navy, but Kylo apparently hadn’t.

“Please,” Poe murmured.

Kylo knelt. He nipped playfully at the softness below Poe’s navel, before laving it with his tongue as an apology. Poe had a feeling he’d bear that mark on his stomach. Kylo murmured appreciation for how soft he was (“You’re so well-shaped. You’re just enough.”) on his belly and hips, before moving to his pelvis, his hips, his leaking shaft. Kylo’s lips pressed a kiss to the head of the shaft, even as Poe gasped, groaning. Kylo was being ruthless with him and — oh.

Kylo’s mouth engulfed Poe’s shaft, and he was so warm, his lips so soft and full. Poe pressed against the wall, trying to get balance, trying to keep his hips from jerking and thrusting as Kylo sucked. His eyes were wide, and looked up at Poe, and kriff, the sight of Kylo on his knees like that was just — kriff —

The words left Poe’s brain. He leaned against the wall, trying not to think about what the Resistance and First Order would think seeing the most hated man in the galaxy sucking off the leader of the Resistance. Then Kylo hollowed his cheeks, moaned around Poe’s shaft, and Poe shuddered, gasped, practically sobbing Kylo’s name — literally sobbing, coming apart — the hard “ky” and soft “lo” seeming like two of the most beautiful syllables he could utter right now and — and —

Poe was practically a sobbing wreck even as he climaxed, sobbing out Kylo’s name. Kylo swallowed it down, swallowed it until Poe’s shaft was limp and soft and drained. Poe shuddered as he came down from his orgasm — his tears were drying, at least, and his body was shuddering. He didn’t think that he would actually have a climax like that, even as Kylo carefully tucked him back into his pants.

Poe wiped his eyes, Kylo wiped his own mouth. Kylo looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes seemed to have softened a bit.

“I trust I didn’t hurt you?” he said, his voice slightly roughened from attending to Poe.

“You didn’t.” Kylo had done worse, honestly. Worse than making Poe feel so good. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kylo said, seeming awkward in that moment, and Poe wondered how used to it he really was. He didn’t know where their relationship as leaders of opposite sides would go from there, but he hoped he could be there to meet it nonetheless.


End file.
